New Beginnings
by Silver-wolf009
Summary: Uprooted from everything he knew Marcus Lyons finds a new scene in aplace he didn't ask to be. R/R


A/N: I do not own Initial D, Ford, Chevy, AMC, Mazda, Nissan or any other car or product company mention in this story.

Chapter 1

August 2003

The deep growl of the Ford V8 Cammer pierced the serene quiet of the night, next the shine of headlights and the smell of burning tires could be tasted on the air. Dashing down the short straight the car raced towards the next corner, if anyone had been up on this particular road at 2 am they would have been truly surprised as the 92' Nissan 240SX hatchback gracefully drifted around the left hand hairpin. That in itself wasn't a surprising site many young men and women drifted in these hill, but the menacing baritone growl that erupted from the rear.

Marcus Lyons could help but grin as he gripped the Sparco steering wheel, yes the interior of the car was bare save the one Recaro seat and yes the fantastically idiotic engine swap had made the previous suspension settings inadequate, but the sheer pleasure he got from hearing the V8 as he screamed down Dixon road towards Shelbyville.

Even as he spun out on the last long right handed turn he couldn't wipe the idiotic looking smile from his face. This was truly the first time since he had been forced to move from his town out to his uncles, in this moments he thought of nothing else for the first time, not his parents, the accident or the overshadowing fact that his future didn't seem so certain. Laughing to his self he mashed the throttle pulling the e-brake spinning the car around and took off downhill.

Forty five minutes later pulling into the detached 1 car garage he was tempted to uncork the cutaways on more time to here the true growl of the engine and not the quieted rumble that came out now but that would be inconsiderate of his new hosts and the neighborhood.

Sliding his hand down the across the warm he smiled wider, squatting down he ran his hand across the driver side front tire feeling the uneven tread degradation. He could feel the heat off the over taxed brake calipers, shaking his head he made a mental note to begin looking into both suspension and brake updates.

'_Still got a ton of work to do before this beauty is ready for the big time' _he thought with an exhausted sigh before exiting the garage.

Closing the garage door he walked around to the side basement entrance, unlocking it he walked into the space his uncle Jeffery had given to him. It was well equipped with his own refrigerator and small kitchen. Tossing his leather jacket over the leather recliner that made up his "living room" space he walked over to the attached bathroom.

Done in the bathroom he climbed the carpeted stairs to the first floor, trying to be quiet so as not to wake the masses he was surprised when he saw the kitchen light on. Turning the corner into the kitchen he was met with the sight of his uncle Jeffery sitting at the small table by the French doors that led into the large back yard.

On the table he had his laptop which was surrounded by papers and files and binders. He had a pencil behind his ear and was gnawing on a pen, clearly his throat he made his presence known.

Glancing over his shoulder Jeffery took the pen from his mouth saying, 'late night huh?'

'Yeah, finally got the wiring down so I decide to take her out for the maiden voyage' Marcus replied walking to the refrigerator to get a canned soda.

'So…How'd it go' Jeffery asked turning his attention back to his work?

'It went fine' replied Marcus opening the soda with an audible _CRACK then FIZZ._

'Just alright?'

'Yeah…Now I have to reset the suspension and the brakes are in dire need of update' answered Marcus before downing half the soda.

'Well that's the way these kind of projects go' said Jeffery speaking from experience Marcus knew, he'd had a few projects.

'Well I'm off to bed, don't be up to late Uncle Jeff' turning he padded his way back down the carpeted hallway and down the stairs.

Setting the soda on the stand next to his bed and climb in, he hadn't put his head on the pillow before he was of to sleep the echo of a bellowing V8 in his mind.

…_.._...

Early the next morning Marcus was up dressed and at the breakfast table with the rest of the "family", as usual the three year old twins Michael and Michelle were half eating half wearing their oatmeal, and Samantha who was one year younger than he at seventeen was arguing with her mother over what she could or couldn't wear to the first day of school. Sitting across from his uncle he gratefully accepted the plate of pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs. Over the month he'd become somewhat acclimated with this morning ritual. His uncle seemed to just block them out and them work it out themselves because if he put his two cents in then he'd be trying to run her life or imposing some kind of double standard that he only applied on her.

Checking his watch he forked the last of his eggs and pancakes into his mouth drowning his orange juice he load them into the dishwasher before exiting the door with the keys to his fathers Ford-150, he was tempted to make a scene at his new high school but that wasn't something that would do him any go other than thrust him into the spotlight.

As much as he hated the hierarchy of high school he still believed the Japanese proverb that the nail that sticks out gets hammered. So he opted for the F-150; the drive to Alistair Carter High school took twenty minutes and as he drove into the student parking lot he was surprised by the amount of cars that were parked in the large lot. Most of the front spaces were taken up by the jocks so he was relegated to the rear most part of the lot.

He carefully parked next to A beautiful Midnight Blue 57' Chevy Bel-Air, climbing out of the ford he stopped to admire it he wasn't much a fan of GM cars but a fan or not he had give respect to a beautifully crafted machine. Leaning over he looked inside at the interior which was had grey leather seats with blue piping.

'Nice isn't she' asked a voice from behind him, turning he was met by a short Asian girl with bright red hair pale skin and pouty lips panted red. She was dressed like one of the pin up girls he's seen in his grandfather's picture collection.

'Yeah she's beautiful' he got out after getting over the shock, turning back to the interior he asked, 'she yours?'

'Yup, restored her from the frames up, touched every panel and every part' to that he whistled then he turned to look at the small woman again and shook his head.

'I know I don't look like a know what a wrench is but don't let the outfit fool you' she said as if reading his mind, 'by the way its nice to meet you I'm Valerie Costa, I'm guessing your new around here.'

'Marcus Lyons' he said shaking her extended hand, 'yeah just moved here a month or so ago from the Midwest.'

'Well welcome to Shelbyville and AC high' with that both made their way towards the large main building.

Entering the main office he was greeted by the receptionist, 'Hello young man, could I help you with something?'

'Yes ma'am I'm Marcus Lyons I just transferred here' some rapid typing later she was escorting him into the senior Deans office and handing him a print out of his class list which was only four classes long. Entering the stuffy office he was directed to sit by the older woman that sat behind the imposing mahogany desk which covered with files and papers. Sitting down in the uncomfortable chair he took a moment to glance around at all the awards the covered the walls. Doctorate from here, certificate of achievement from there it was obvious that all this was to impose pressure and her superiority on any who were unfortunate to be on this side of her desk.

After ten or so minutes she was done with her call and sat hands clasped in front of her on her desk staring menacing at him, he figured that this worked with most students but him being 6'4" the whole effect was lost on him. So he stared right back across the desk meeting her serious facial expression with one that seemed amused.

After a few minutes of this ridiculous dance he yawned leaning back in his seat it was then that she decided to speak, 'So young man I understand that you transferred here from a private school in the Midwest.' The question seemed rhetorical so he just sat there with a dead pan expression so she continued, 'I see from your records that you've kept a almost perfect record, so I'm hoping we'll have no problems from someone with a future as yours.'

'I won't start any problems no' he answered then added, 'but I won't be pushed around or bullied either.'

That made her pause for a moment before continuing, 'Umm…I see that you only have four class, two of which you've already taken but the school mandates that every student has at least four classes, so those should be relatively easy but by no means will you be given instant pass understand. Now as long as you follow the few rules and keep your nose clean then we shouldn't have a problem, here take this note and quickly make your way up to Ms. Wilkes class, your homeroom.'

Taking the paper he picked up his bag leaving the office and made his way to the second floor. Entering the class he immediately had every eye on him, glancing around the class he saw Valerie sitting towards the back of the class.

'Can I help you young man' asked a grey hair woman he assumed was Ms. Wilkes? Handing her the note she skimmed over it then checked her attendance book, 'Okay Mr. Lyons please have a seat wherever.'

Sitting in the last seat in the back by the window he ignored the number of eyes that followed him as he cross to his seat. Sitting behind Valerie he glanced around the room and met the eyes of a bleach blonde girl who was practically turned completely around staring straight in his direction. She smiled a bright mischievous smile and waved, to that he returned a slight nod and a smirk. He was pretty by the air of 'I'm better than you' that surrounded her and the girls around her that she was use to all boys going all gaga over her. It made him chuckle when she twisted her face at him when he turned his attention to Valerie who had turned to introduce him to the others that sat in her group.

'Marcus this is Jason, Jason Esther' she point to a tall blonde haired blue eyed guy that sat to her right. He was dressed in a plain blue t-shirt faded blue jeans and some worn in brown combat boots. Extending his hand Marcus received a firm handshake, 'How's it going, Marcus Lyons.'

'Then there's Brian Roberts' he was a short compact Latino that could only be described as a fullback* with his board shoulders and stocky compact build. Again he got a firm handshake expect this one was tighter than the first.

'And finally my boyfriend Liam Armstrong' he was the same complexion as Marcus, high yellow, but he had amber brown hair where Marcus had black hair he was taller then Brian but shorter than both Marcus and Jason. He was a bit Lankier and naturally fit where Marcus was more muscular.

'So where do you know him from Val' Liam asked failing to hide the jealous undertone?

'We met in the parking lot, caught him looking at the 57' replied Valerie, oblivious to the point of the question, 'He just moved here from somewhere in the Midwest.'

'Oh…okay' Liam then turned his scrutinizing gaze to Marcus and tried to nonverbally tell him that she was his. Brain and Jason seeing the exchange both smirked turning back to Ms. Wilkes who was asking about there summers.

'So Mr. Lyons how was your summer'

'My summer was…uneventful' Marcus lied staring out the window so his eyes didn't betray him; he'd gone a whole eight hours without thinking of his parents, of the accident. It made him angry that she had to bring them up or was he angry at himself for so casually putting them out of his mind. Ms. Wilkes was about to ask a follow up question when the bell rang, getting up he grabbed his bag and shuffled his when making sure to avoid walking in front of her desk in case she wanted to continue the questioning.

Marcus's was useless in his classes the question had fouled his entire mood so he was happy when the advanced Math class ended and he could go to lunch or go home. Grabbing his Leather Jacket and bag he tried to make his way out of the building, he made it as far as the first floor before he saw the same Blonde that had been eyeballing him in Homeroom. Turning the corner as soon as he saw her he hoped he'd escaped with a notice but a second later hearing his name his first thought was that he could easily outrun her but that in itself would make him look like a loon or someone crazy so he slowed and allowed her to catch up just as he got to the double doors that let out to the parking lot.

'Hey cutie, I never got to properly welcome you' she sauntered up to him running her manicured nails down the arm of his jacket, 'and as student body president it's my job to welcome all new students.'

'_That's a lie'_ he thought, she wasn't off glad handing the freshmen, it was obvious that she was someone who would sure be a cause of many problems.

'First let me introduce myself, I'm Summer Becker' she extended her small hand and though he really wanted to just flee he took it shaking it lightly.

'Its nice to meet you Summer, I'm Marcus Lyons' he said with a small smile, 'I wish I could talk more but I have to get going.' With that he released her hand waving behind him as he exited the door checking his watch as if to make sure he wasn't going to late for some appointment. Jogging across the lot he was relieved that she hadn't decided to follow him. As he approached his truck he saw the Liam, Valerie, Jason and Brian were all out standing around Valerie's 57'.

'Done for the day' asked Jason in his strange melodic voice?

'Yeah, I barely made out the building after being corner by the student body pres, this cause them all to laugh.

'Man the girl is unbelievable, Marcus some friendly advice stay clear of that girl she is nothing but trouble' advised Valerie

'Yeah mano unless you wanna come face to face with that ogre she calls her boyfriend' half joked Brian as he walked across to a Silver Audi RS6.

'Ogre?'

'Corey Runney, Linebacker*, spokesperson for the dumb jock association, and all around pain in the ass for everyone he deems unworthy' Liam said sarcastically, 'Luckily it's football season so we don't see much of him or his marry band of idiots.'

Opening the driver door of the Ford Marcus climbed into the cabin watching as Liam finished making out with Valerie and made his way or to a Gun Metal grey AMC Javelin. He could see by the scooped hood that it was the 'GO Package' model, but the 16in wheels told that it probably wasn't entirely stock. The stratospheric sound of a Rotary made his head whip around just in time to see Jason in his pristine red Gen. 1 Mazda RX-7. Smiling wide he liked that these people knew something about good cars.

'Where you headed Marcus' asked Valerie?

'Gonna drop my bags off at home then I have to head over to my new job' answered Marcus, 'why, what's up?'

'Well there's a little event over at the Coatesville docks and I wanted to know if you were going'

'I didn't know anything about it and I have no idea where Coatesville is honestly' Marcus replied with a shrug.

'Oh…well how bout you meet us here and we can ride over together' asked Valerie?

'Yeah just make sure you bring something better than that truck' poked Brian, 'I don't want to get embarrassed at the first gathering.'

'Oh I got something else' shot back Marcus.

'Okay then we'll meet here at lets say 10' with that she strutted over to her Chevy, cranking the engine it rumbled under the hood warming.

Closing the door he pulled out the parking lot behind Brian's Audi and made a B-line for his job hoping to clock in every so that he could early to do some last minute mods to the Nissan. Following the directions from his Aunt Christine he made it to Marcum's Irrational Speed without problem. Parking out front he pulled on the provided shop t-shirt then walked in the front door.

He was greeted by a tall brunette, 'Hello can I help you', she asked?

'Umm yes I'm Marcus and this my first day working here'

'Oh Mr. Marcum told me to expect you' she said extending her hand, 'I'm Mariel.'

'Nice to meet you' replied Marcus shaking her hand, she was eye to eye with him but when he walked to the other side he saw that she had on heels and figured her to be between 5'10 to 6' with beautiful honey colored. She had on tights and a loose fitting cotton top the hung off one shoulder, he was so busy checking out her 'figure that he hadn't notice that she'd stopped talking and was staring at him.

Looking up he blushed embarrassed for being caught ogling her, but she simply smiled sweetly and began explaining his job. 'You'll be mostly helping me at the front counter and making parts deliveries.' Walking towards the back and taking a left at the door that led outside to docking bays she led him into the deceptively large warehouse where many parts were stored. Walking down the isles he saw that the parts where sorted first by make then individual model. _'I'll definitely have to take a look around' Marcus thought_, turning towards him she pointed to the end where the larger rolling stairs were.

'So if you need any help I'll be at the front desk, take a look around and get acclimated then come back to the front there are some deliveries that need to get down, okay'

'Got it' with that she turn to leave and he couldn't help but admire as she sauntered to the door slowly swaying her hips, stopping at the door she looked back at him, this time he was able to look away at the last minute but she knew he was looking. After she left Marcus though, _'I'm going like working here'_, turning back to the task at hand he found the Nissan isle and walked down till he found the section with parts for a 95' 240Sx. Climbing the ladder he smiled seeing that the 5-lug hubs and the ball joints, moving down he saw the 300ZX brake calipers and rotors.

…_.._...

Coming back the last delivery Marcus walked back into the store where Mr. Marcum was signing some papers, hearing the door he turned to see who was coming from. 'Oh Marcus your back, Mariel told me made all the back logged deliveries'; Mr. Marcum was a large man at least 6'5" and at least 280lbs with large square shoulders. His face was covers with a thick beard that was brown with patches of grey peeking in, his hair line was a distances from his forehead and it seemed inevitable that he would go bald. He wore a blue pinstripe suit and expensive shoes.

'Umm…Yeah I just came back from the last run' answered Marcus handing the Mariel the signed receipts.

'Good work…you can leave early' said Mr. Marcum with a heavy swat to Marcus's back that almost knocked him over.

'Thanks Mr. Marcum' said Marcus grimacing, 'Oh I was wonder on some of the prices of the parts, I was looking to by some?'

'We don't carry many truck parts, your better off over at Harold's in Plainside' said Mariel.

'Oh it's not for the Ford…it's for a Nissan'

'Oh got a little side project huh' joked Mr. Marcum with a jolly chuckle that seemed to contradict his personality, 'you got the cash cause nothing here is for free?'

'Yeah, I'm just not trying to burn through my saving' half joked Marcus with an uncomfortable chuckle.

'Mariel ring up his order and give him the usual discount' with another heavy swat to Marcus shoulder the larger man left the shop.

Rubbing his now sore shoulder Marcus walked to the counter where Mariel turning the screen and keyboard towards him giggling as he rubbed his shoulder.

Quickly typing in the list of parts, he pushed the computer back to her and fished his wallet out of his pocket pulling out his ATM card. Handing it over he watched as she wrung up the order.

Walking to the warehouse he quickly pulled all the parts and loaded them up in the back of the ford, coming back in she hand him his card and a long receipt. 'Have a good day Marcus and see you tomorrow' said Mariel with one more dazzling smile.

'Why do we have to wait for work tomorrow' asked Marcus with a smile?

To this she blushed and waved goodbye, exiting the shop he to one more at her before jogging to his truck.

Driving home as quickly as possible bypassing the main garage and pulling up in front of the other garage; throwing the door up he immediately grabbed his gloves and the jack to lift the car up and put it on jack stands.

With car in the air he opens the bed to the truck carrying the box in stacking them on top of the other box that already sat atop the work table. Opening them with his utility knife, removing the lug conversion pieces, the rotors, calipers and pads, pulling on his gloves sitting on his small stool with a wrench and started pulling the old worn brakes off.

He'd done this many times with his father, working on the truck or his mothers Lexus or the 32' Roadster; shaking the feeling of sorrow that was threatening to take hold in his heart he redoubled his efforts to finish the last minute modifications. The rotors from the Z32 were larger than the stock ones that came on the 240SX so the meant he would be putting on the aftermarket Works wheels.

Four hours later as the sun finally sunk down behind the horizon he through his gloves on the work bench, wiping his face he realized he'd gotten a more oil on himself during the oil change then he thought. With the car back on the ground he moved his truck back around front then used the side entrance to escape any questions from Christine and to keep from starting another between Christine and Samantha. Stripping off his filthy clothes throwing them in the empty washer and made his way to his bathroom for a much needed shower.

Out of the shower and squeaky clean he checked the clock, it was a quarter to ten so he had to hurry. Grabbing an old pair of Khakis and a worn White Socks t-shirt, he threw on some old Chucks* grabbed his keys rushing out of the door.

Arriving at the school just after ten he saw that everyone else was already waiting, but Valerie's Chevy was nowhere to be seen. Pulling up next to Jason's Mazda, opening the door he saw Valerie get out of Liam's Javelin. 'Wow now why didn't you drive this to school instead of that boring truck' asked Valerie circling the Nissan.

'Okay okay so he's got a tuner can we get going already' complained Brian with his head out the window of his car.

Everyone retreated to there rides and Marcus followed Jason's Mazda out of the parking lot; within minutes they were cruising down the interstate with Brian leading the pack. In a moment of childishness Brian turned off his headlights and took off barreling up the inner most lane past unsuspecting cars, following behind Brian, Liam's V8 roared to life taking off in pursuit of the Audi. Thinking for a second that the Mazda would have to chance of keeping up Marcus was surprised when Jason shifted into up then took off the leaving Marcus in the dust accompanied only by the _Whur _of a turbo. Not one to be left out Marcus uncorked his cutoffs and took off to keep up with the group.

Feeling that he need to show the performance of what had been label by Brian as just a Turner he waited for a opening then overtook Jason's Mazda then Liam's AMC.

Inside the Javelin Valerie eyes nearly popped out of her head as she watched the Nissan overtake the Javelin, but more surprising was the unmistakable sound of an angry V8 connecting eyes with her boyfriend she saw the amused smile on his face. Backing off he allowed Marcus to fall back into the train then noted the way that the sound from the Nissan changed when it fell back inline, he made a mental note to investigate further later.

Pulling up to a nondescript container yard Marcus followed the Audi in and towards the back when only then did he recognize the familiar smell of gasoline and burning, that with the salty sea water made him think that he was in for one good night.

Pulling over and parking he wasn't surprise when the rest of his companions all had strange looks on there faces as they approached the Nissan.

'So this is a gathering' asked Marcus motioning towards the group of cars and people.

'Yeah…but more importantly what the hell do you have under the hood' asked Brian pointing at the Nissan.

'We just met Brian it's not polite to ask such personal questions so soon' replied Marcus feigning modesty.

'Come on Marcus I thought we were going to be friends' pestered Valerie, 'your not being very friendly.'

'Okay I'll show you but I'll trust that you can keep this to yourself' seeing that they all agreed he opened the hood and smiled at the collective whistle.

Okay everyone I've been away for a long while and this is my first time really writing in months so please take it easy on me. All reviews are appreciated try to keep them constructive and as always Thank You for taking the time out to read my story. (^V^).


End file.
